


Buy Me!

by roseackersmith



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseackersmith/pseuds/roseackersmith
Summary: Cha Hakyeon, the young manager and exemplary employee of BIPS' sales team, fell in curiosity with the silent new recruit, Jung Taekwoon.This was how the top seller Cha Hakyeon tried appealing the cool Jung Taekwoon into buying his attentions.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Buy Me!

“And this is the new boy, Hakyeon. His name is Jung Taekwoon. Take care of him, won’t you?”

Hakyeon stared expectantly at the guy who just stood silently beside the team leader as he was introduced. Hakyeon flashed his usual as-bright-as-sunshine smile toward the new face and nodded energetically to the team leader. “Leave him to me!”

Last week, Hakyeon as the manager was notified that someone had been added into his team. One of his members was resigning after giving birth just a month ago and he was more than relieved to have an addition in this busy time of the year.

“Then, I’ll leave it to you.” The team leader patted the newbie’s shoulder before going back to his room. And with that, Hakyeon focused all his attention to his new member.

“So… Taekwoon? I’m one of the managers in the sales team. My name is Cha Hakyeon and you will be working in my team.” The smile hasn’t faltered from Hakyeon’s face as he took the guy’s features in more detail. 

Taekwoon was slightly taller than him by a few centimeters but Hakyeon felt a lot smaller, comparing to how broad and built the former’s body was. His skin was so fair it makes the black shirt he wore stood out, Hakyeon could saw from the arms exposed by the rolled sleeves. In contrast with his smiley face, Taekwoon’s face hasn’t changed even a bit since he first stepped into the room; straight, no expression. And Taekwoon hasn’t muttered a word even after the team leader left. Hakyeon slightly tilted his head, couldn’t help but wondering on how Taekwoon supposed to work in sales with that demeanor. In addition, that pair of sharp eyes that continuously staring – or glaring, Hakyeon couldn’t decide – straight wasn’t helping at all.

‘But maybe he isn’t like this inside sales.’ Hakyeon nodded to himself.

“Anyway, this will be your desk,” he led them to an empty desk. “Mine is just two steps away, over there. Because you will be under my guidance this week, don’t be hesitant to ask. Okay?”

Hakyeon turned to look at Taekwoon, only to found Taekwoon averted his eyes from him to the floor. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows slightly and about to ask the later why, but something surprised him more.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Was the first thing Hakyeon heard from Taekwoon. But the surprising thing was how soft Taekwoon’s voice was, almost like a whisper.

And that was how, Cha Hakyeon’s new ‘job desk’ ‘sticking to Taekwoon’ started.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who doesn't know, BIPS is the name VIXX uses as their imaginary company for their company concept. I kept wondering how to name the company and luckily remembered this lol I changed their rank in the company to suits the story though. This is my first story I published online. And English isn't my first language so I apologized in advance for any grammatical error. Enjoy!


End file.
